Pearlapis Bomb
by Nerdy Saxophonist
Summary: Stories for Pearlapis Bomb. Warning for major character death and suggestive content. Day 1 has been added to the story "Complete", the rest are here.
1. Angst

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening_ , Pearl told herself repeatedly as she rushed over to Lapis.

One moment, they were just fighting a corrupted gem, and the next, all hell had broken loose as another gem monster appeared and attacked. It had tried to go for Pearl, but Lapis had gotten in the way. Lapis had managed to give the rest of the gems an opening to defeat the monster, but not without badly injuring herself in the process. The beast had managed to strike her directly on the back, and Pearl hoped beyond hope that it had missed her gem.

She hadn't even waited to make sure the beast was bubbled before she made her way over to Lapis, kneeling down next to her. At first, she didn't even notice the other gems gathering around them. The only thing she could comprehend was Lapis, who was crumpled on the ground, unable to move.

"Please be okay," she begged as she gently lifted Lapis off the cold, hard ground. Her blood ran cold as she heard a pained groan escape her love's lips.

"P-Pearl," Lapis whimpered as she looked up with those reflective eyes that Pearl had only seen once before.

"L-Lapis, p-please, I need to see your gem," she choked back tears as she gently sat her upright. It was worse than she had feared. Steven sat down next to the two, catching Pearl's attention.

"Steven," she pleaded, "do you think you can heal her?"

Steven looked down at his feet, looking as though he might start crying at any moment.

"I-I'm not sure, but I can try," he said, licking his hand. He placed it on Lapis' gem, and they waited.

Pearl's heartbeat grew louder in her ears as she waited for it to work. Her heart sank when she realized it wasn't going to.

"Do you think we could get her to Rose's fountain?" she asked the other gems frantically. Garnet frowned, shaking her head. Steven clung to Pearl's arm as tears fell freely from his eyes, and Pearl could tell that this was every bit as heartbreaking for him as it was for her. She placed her arm around him to pull him into a close hug as he hid his face in her shirt.

"T-the crack is s-spreading quickly," Lapis whispered. Pearl knew it was true, she could see it getting worse with her very own eyes, but she didn't want to believe it.

"Lapis, you'll get through this," she promised her, "we'll get you to the fountain, and everything will be okay."

Lapis only shook her head.

"I-I don't h-have much time…" she said.

"Please, don't do this," she pleaded as though Lapis really had any control over the situation. Her heart ached at the mere thought of losing her. "Please don't leave me."

"I l-love you," she muttered weakly as she found herself cradled against Pearl's chest.

Pearl's heart ached at the way she spoke, as though it was the last time she would ever be able to say it. She had said it as though it were a goodbye.

"I love you too, Lapis. Please don't leave me," she begged. "I don't want to be alone again," she choked.

She knew the tears were flowing freely from her eyes now, but there was no stopping them. She noticed Lapis trying to sit up on her own, so she leaned in to make it easier for her. Pearl could feel that the gem on her back was so nearly shattered that they would be lucky to have even one more minute left with each other.

"Just… kiss… me…" Lapis ordered.

Pearl willingly obliged, knowing that this was their last moment together. The kiss what soft and gentle at first, as though she were trying to be careful with Lapis before allowing it to grow more intense, more desperate. Pearl could feel the gem beneath her fingers start to give way as Lapis used the last of her energy to return the kiss. Finally, a piece of the gem fell off, followed by another until the gem was just a small pile of rubble in Pearl's hand. Pearl pulled away to take one final look at Lapis before she too, disintegrated in Pearl's arms.


	2. Kisses

Pearl wrapped her arms around Lapis as the movie they had been watching cast a flickering light in the living room. As the two lay there, neither of them paying any attention to the movie, she couldn't help but notice the golden freckles on Lapis' shoulders as they glimmered in the dim light of the television. The blue gem rested in her arms, eyes closed but still conscious.

Pearl's lips curved into a smile as she pressed them against the shiny golden flecks on Lapis' skin.

"Mm? Pearl, what are you doing?" Lapis murmured, her eyes remaining closed.

"Just admiring your freckles," Pearl answered, punctuating her sentence with yet another kiss.

"By kissing them?"

"Mhm. I'm going to kiss each and every one of them," Pearl responded in a sultry tone.

Lapis finally opened her eyes before shifting to face her. She wrapped her arms around her love's shoulders as she gave her a mischievous grin.

"Is that so?" she challenged, gazing into the other gem's eyes.

"Mhm…" Pearl hummed as she started off by kissing the freckles on Lapis' nose before moving down to the golden flecks on her collarbone.

"P-Pearl! That tickles! We're going to wake Steven!" she warned, unable to contain her giggles. It seemed that Pearl had forgotten about the boy who was sleeping just up the staircase from them.

Pearl pulled back to think for a moment before grinning at Lapis once more.

"Well, we're just going to have to take this elsewhere, aren't we?" Pearl teased as she gathered the still-giggling gem into her arms.

"I guess so," Lapis murmured, gazing back up at her.

With that, Pearl lifted her up and the two headed for her room.


	3. Wedding

Pearl nervously straightened her light pink bow tie as she looked around at all of the guests perched in the seats set up on the beach. It seemed like the entire town was here, plus a few other people.

"Pearl, it's straight. You can stop now," Garnet assured her. Garnet had agreed to be her 'best man' today, and was standing behind Pearl as the entirety of Beach City waited for the ceremony to begin.

"I know," Pearl whispered back, "I'm just so nervous," she admitted. "There's just so many things that could go wrong today, though. I could mess up my vows or faint or a gem monster might attack or-"

"Pearl, you need to stop worrying. Nothing is going to go wrong today," Garnet whispered, reminding Pearl that she had future vision.

"Okay, right," Pearl said, taking a deep breath and straightening her posture.

Her heart pounded as the music started. First, she saw Connie, the flower girl, emerge from the house, then Peridot and Jasper, both wearing uncharacteristically fancy lavender-colored dresses, before Steven finally appeared with Lapis on his arm. She could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes at the sight of her, and the closer she got, the closer Pearl came to crying. She didn't notice Connie, Jasper, or Peridot take their places on the other side of the altar. Instead, she was transfixed on Lapis.

Steven carefully let go of Lapis, smiling at Pearl as he did so before taking his place behind her. Her hand instinctively found that of her bride's as her eyes took in as much of Lapis as possible. She adored the way the long white dress clung to her form, how the veil accentuated her hair, and the way she could tell Lapis was every bit as nervous and happy as she was.

Greg, who had been recruited as the officiant, started his speech about love and marriage and all the things that come with it, but Pearl was so focused on her fiancée that she didn't hear a word of it. In fact, the only reason why she hadn't missed the vows was because Lapis' speaking brought her back down to Earth.

"Do you, Lapis Lazuli, take Pearl as your wife, to love and protect, for the rest of eternity?" Greg asked.

"I do," Lapis said, not breaking eye contact with Pearl as she slid the ring onto her finger.

"And do you, Pearl, take Lapis Lazuli as your wife, to love and protect, for the rest of eternity?" He repeated to Pearl.

"I-I do," she answered as her blush grew to a deeper blue as she gave Lapis her ring with a shaky hand.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Delmarva, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Pearl found her arms wrapping themselves around Lapis' waist as her new wife returned her embrace, pulling the two closer together. Without hesitation, their lips crashed into each other's as tears of joy started to fall from Pearl's eyes. In that moment, everything else fell away, leaving just the two of them.

* * *

Bonus!

"I would like to propose a toast to the newlyweds!" Amethyst said, drunkenly taking the microphone that Garnet had offered, while spilling the champagne in her other hand.

"P, I am soooooo happy you found someone that makes you happy," she slurred, "And Lapis, thank you for agreeing to put up with Pearl forever. Gets 'er out of my hair," she added, being met with a laugh from the guests. Pearl took a sip from her glass of champagne nervously.

"And one last thing for the happy couple; Please use protection tonight," she said with a wink. Pearl spat out her drink, while her bride was trying not to die of laughter.

"AMETHYST!"


	4. Memories

The water rushed all around her as she sat atop one of the towers. In here, she could be alone with her thoughts. She was visibly exhausted and disheveled, as she had been mourning for the past few days. The other gems had tried to coax her out of her room, but she was having none of it. She just needed to be alone for a while.

Pearl's chest ached as she caressed the photograph with a long, slender hand. Her current emotional state couldn't have been any further from the mood of the image on the paper she held. The two of them had been so happy on the day it was taken.

"I-I'm sorry, Lapis. I couldn't keep my vow," she whispered, trembling. She still couldn't believe that she was really, truly gone.

"I promised to protect you. I promised you eternity, and I couldn't even give that to you."

Her mind wandered back to the day that the picture had been taken. It was the day Lapis had become her wife, and the most amazing day that Pearl had ever known.

She closed her eyes and laid down, clutching the paper to her chest as a million memories flooded her mind.

The day they started dating. Kissing all of her freckles. The first time they had fused. Stargazing on the beach. Going to Funland on a date. Waking up next to her. All of these were things she knew she would never get to do again, and the thought wore away at her.

She cringed as though she was about to start crying again, but she had no tears left. She only wanted one thing at this moment, and that was Lapis.

She tucked the photo away as her hand reached up to touch the ring on her necklace. As she did so, she couldn't help but remember putting the very same ring onto a familiar blue hand. She herself still wore the ring from their wedding day, as though to say that her heart still belonged to Lapis and always would.


End file.
